


Go Angels Go!

by aspentgladiator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspentgladiator/pseuds/aspentgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheerleader!Dean catches the eye of punk!Cas despite their differences. A short fic done for tumblr user castielnovak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Angels Go!

Dean Winchester stood in the front of his squad, goosebumps covering the legs exposed by his short legs. It was always this cold during football season, but it never affected his spirits. He picked up his white megaphone with the word “ANGELS” on the side written in green and lifted it to his lips. “A-N-G-E-L-S!” He shouted.

"We’re gonna win ‘cause we’re the best!" The girls behind him added. 

"A-N-G-E-L-S!"

"Crush that crush that D-Fence!" The girls kicked and shouted "Go team!" after their cheer was finished and Dean managed a double back hand spring much to the delight of the crowd. The only one who didn’t appear to be pleased was a dark haired kid in the front who wore a black jacket covered in patches. Though it wasn’t allowed at school events, he was smoking a cigarette. It wasn’t until Dean had taken note of all these things that he realized that the boy’s blue eyes were piercing into him. He swallowed hard, and felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly looked away, picking up a few sheets of paper with their cheer list on it. Behind him, the boy smirked and flicked his cigarette to the ground.

After their half time routine, where Dean lifted and tossed several girls and performed more acrobatic feats of grace, it was their chance to have a break. Most of the girls were going to the snack bar, and as Dean grabbed his water, one of the girls on his squad grabbed his arm.

"Hey Deanie, we’re going to go get some food. Wanna come with?" She had her chest pressed up against the side of his arm, and Dean turned uncomfortably red, his freckles standing out even more than usual. When he looked to the bleachers, he saw the same guy from earlier motioning for him to come over with a simple tilt of the head.

"Not this time, Jo. I need to, uh, check something. Really quick. I’ll be back in time for fourth quarter."

She frowned, but let him go and trounced off after the rest of the squad, linking arms with them.

The mysterious boy had started towards the back of the bleachers, and Dean had followed cautiously, sipping his water as he went. It was cold and he was tired, and it slipped out of his lips and down his chin. When he turned the corner, the boy was lighting another cigarette, leaning up against one of the support beams. The bleachers overhead were dusty, and had gum stuck to some parts.

"Uh, hi." Wow, smooth Dean. Why did he follow this guy back here in the first place? Talk about sketchy.

"Hello, Dean. Nice moves out there." The boy approached him while taking a pull from his cigarette. "I gotta say, I love the shorts."

Dean’s face went hot. “Yeah, uh, thank you. Listen, you’re nice and all but I really should be getting-“

"Listen, I’m not one to normally talk to people like this out of the blue. You caught my eye, Dean."

"This isn’t fair, I don’t know your name.”

"Name’s Castiel."

"Castiel? Who names their kid-"

In an instant, Cas had him up against one of the support beams and their lips smashed together. Dean didn’t hesitate to drop his water bottle, wrap his arms around Castiel’s head and kiss him right back. His mouth tasted like smoke and crisp air. His hand was above Dean’s head, the cigarette still between two of his fingers and tilted away from them. When he pulled back, he saw Cas’s smirk and was instantly blushing again.

"You know…I don’t have to be back out there until fourth quarter."


End file.
